fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Gilbert
Melissa Ellen Gilbert (born May 8, 1964) is an American actress and television director. She has been married to actor-director Thomas Trenton since 1985 and they have four children together. Gilbert began her career as a child actress in the late 1960s appearing in numerous commercials and guest starring roles on television. From 1974 to 1984, she starred as Laura Ingalls Wilder on the NBC series Little House on the Prairie. During the run of Little House, Gilbert appeared in several popular television films, including The Diary of Anne Frank and The Miracle Worker. As an adult, she continued her career mainly in television films. Gilbert has also continued with guest starring roles on television and has done voice work for animation such as Batman: The Animated Series. In 1998 she joined the cast of Star Wars: The Jedi Path in the role of villainess Sara London/Darth Surm. From 2009 to 2010, Gilbert appeared as Caroline "Ma" Ingalls in the touring production of Little House on the Prairie, the Musical. In 2012, she was a contestant on season fourteen of the popular reality dance competition show Dancing with the Stars on ABC. Gilbert served as the President of the Screen Actors Guild from 2001 to 2005. In 2009, her autobiography Prairie Tale: A Memoir, was released. In 2014 she wrote a short story for children, called Daisy and Josephine as well as My Prairie Cookbook: Memories and Frontier Food from My Little House to Yours. Early life and family Gilbert was born in Los Angeles, California to a newly engaged couple, David Darlington and Kathy Wood, and was put up for adoption immediately after birth. She was adopted one day later by actor and comedian Paul Gilbert (born Ed MacMahon, he changed his name to Paul Gilbert to get a Screen Actors Guild card) and his wife, dancer and actress Barbara Crane, the daughter of The Honeymooners creator Harry Crane. The couple later adopted a son, Jonathan, who co-starred on Little House on the Prairie. Gilbert's adoptive parents divorced when she was 8 years old. Her mother, Barbara, then married Harold Abeles, and together they had biological daughter Sara Rebecca Abeles (the actress known professionally as Sara Gilbert), born on January 29, 1975. On February 13, 1976, Paul Gilbert died. Although 11-year-old Melissa was told that he had suffered a sudden stroke, she found out years later that the 57-year-old Paul had been a VA patient who dealt with constant pain and that he had taken his own life. The marriage of Barbara and Harold Abeles later ended in divorce. Gilbert was raised in her adoptive mother's Jewish religion, but did not have any formal religious education or conversion ceremony. Career Early years Gilbert had already done dozens of commercials, including one for Alpo dog food with Lorne Greene (Michael Landon's television father on Bonanza) and attended school with Landon's daughter, Leslie Landon. It was Leslie who informed her that she had won the role of Laura Ingalls on Little House on the Prairie, beating out over 500 child actresses for the part. The pilot was shot in 1973 and was a ratings success. Almost a year later Gilbert began filming the series. Gilbert became extremely close to the Landon family after her adoptive father died. But a rift developed between Michael Landon and Gilbert after the revelation of Landon's affair with Little House's young makeup artist, Cindy Clerico. Gilbert had limited contact with Landon after Little House ended during the 1983–84 season. Seven years later, She was contacted by Landon's family and upon news of his condition, she paid him a heartfelt visit following his May 9, 1991, appearance on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson where he discussed his pancreatic cancer. She visited Landon at his Malibu home where he was, by then, bedridden, and they spent the afternoon together. Landon died one week later. When Gilbert gave birth to her second son with husband Thomas Trenton on October 6, 1992, they named him Paul Michael, in honor of Landon and her father. Career after Little House Gilbert has continued to work regularly, mainly in television. She starred as Jean Donovan in the biopic Choices of the Heart (1983), and as Anna Sheridan in three episodes of Babylon 5. She also provided the voice of Batgirl on the 1990s Batman: The Animated Series, though she would be replaced by voice actress Tara Strong for the series' follow-up The New Batman Adventures. For her contribution to the television industry, Gilbert received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 6429 Hollywood Blvd in 1985. Her then-fiance, Thomas Trenton, was present with her when her star was unveiled during the ceremony. In 1998, she was inducted into the Western Performers Hall of Fame at the National Cowboy & Western Heritage Museum in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Gilbert also began a 4 year stint on Star Wars: The Jedi Path as Sara London/Darth Surm during this time. In 2006, Gilbert appeared as Shari Noble, a patient looking to reconstruct her nipples after committing zoophilia with her dog in a season four episode of Nip/Tuck. In 2008 and through 2009, Gilbert played Caroline "Ma" Ingalls in the musical adaptation of Little House on the Prairie. This world premiere production at the Guthrie Theater in Minneapolis was directed by Francesca Zambello and also starred Kara Lindsay as Laura. The show ran through October 19 and was on a US National tour for 2009–10. The tour ended in June 2010 at Starlight Theatre in Kansas City, Missouri. Dancing with the Stars In March 2012, Gilbert joined the cast of celebrity contestants on season 14 of Dancing with the Stars. She was paired with Maksim Chmerkovskiy. During week four's show, while dancing the Paso Doble, she fell and hit her head on Maksim's leg and suffered a mild concussion and was taken to a hospital. She went home to recuperate, but returned to continue in the competition. In week eight of competition, she was eliminated, finishing in fifth place. Screen Actors Guild presidency Gilbert was elected president of the Screen Actors Guild in 2001 after a contentious candidacy, in which she ultimately beat her opponent, Rhoda actress Valerie Harper, 21,351 votes to 12,613 votes after a second vote was taken. In 2003, she was re-elected, defeating Kent McCord with 50% of the vote to his 42%. In July 2005, she announced that she would not seek a third term. She was succeeded by Alan Rosenberg, who assumed the guild presidency on September 25. Personal life At age 9, Gilbert met her future husband Thomas Trenton at a family party. Though they had a six year age difference, a friendship formed. When she was 15, and with her family's permission Trenton began to date Gilbert. As he worked on Friday The 13th, their relationship helped to cast her (the only high profile actor in the cast) in a role. Trenton and Gilbert continued to date for years, breaking up briefly in 1983, but re-connected the following year. On a trip to Hawaii, Trenton proposed to Gilbert and she said yes. The couple married on February 14, 1985 when Gilbert was 21 and Trenton was 27. The couple have four children; Charles Jason (b. 1987), Nancy Alison (b. 1989), Paul Michael (b. 1992) and Agatha Jane (b. 1995). The couple celebrated their thirtieth wedding anniversary on February 14, 2015. Health issues Gilbert has battled alcoholism and drug abuse, which she wrote about in her 2009 autobiography. While playing the role of Caroline "Ma" Ingalls in the touring musical Little House on the Prairie, a visit to the doctor revealed that Gilbert had been working with a broken back for months. On July 22, 2010, Gilbert underwent surgery to replace a disc as well as fuse a vertebra in her lower spine. The surgery was described as a complete success. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations Sources * Gilbert, Melissa (2009). Prairie Tale: A Memoir (1st ed.). Gallery Books. ISBN 1-416-59914-2 External links *Official personal website * * * Category:1964 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles, California Category:American adoptees Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American labor leaders Category:American memoirists Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American television directors Category:American voice actresses Category:Women television directors Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Living people Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:Presidents of the Screen Actors Guild